


Underwater

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: ２０１６１１０９





	Underwater

潮が満ちるのをみている。  
体を浸す波は夜みたいに静かで、うねりは強く、俺を深みへ引きずりこもうとする。  
でも掴まえた手が流離を防ぎ、のしかかる水圧が体をつなぎ留めていた。口うつしの呼吸で息を吹き返す。  
無脊椎に誘われて、甘く差し出した。ゼラチン質のデザートみたいにくせになるんだ。  
潤む弾力を味わって、味わわれる。いつの間にか全身水に包まれている。  
ゆるやかな息苦しさに溺れそうになるけど、それは穏やかで、温かかった。だから俺は流れに身をのせる。導く。導かれる。  
薄く開けた瞼に昇る月は緑。  
黒い睫毛に囲まれてる。  
知った時は意外だった。カラランにも毛があるなんて。  
俺と同じ緑は濃く濡れている。それとも濡れているのは俺のほうかな？もうすっかり水没して、待つばかりなんだ。言葉が泡になって消えていくのを仰ぐばかりなんだ。  
潮が満ちる。力強い潮流が背を押し流す。骨が撓み、離してしまわないようきつく握りしめる。  
舌を絡めて繋ぎ合わせた。腰を浮かせ、深く迎え入れる。  
寄せる波と、確かに熱く、繰り返される、夜の中に俺を留める杭。いいさ、夜だろうとなんだろうと、生きてることに変わりはない。流されながらだって泳いでいればいいんだ。いつか来る〈いつか〉は来ないかも知れないけど、お前と二人、こうしているのも悪くはない。  
悪くはないさ。名前のないまま漂っていくのも。  
だけど。  
お前は俺の名を口にする。  
俺がそう望んだから。  
呼ばれてとり戻した輪郭は、まだひどく痛んでいた。でもきっと、流れ出す。守ることを許されているから。俺はなんとか泳いでいる。泳ぎ方を真似しながら。  
生き方を、変える術をお前は教えてくれる。潜り方を。同化する術を。  
実際の〈生活〉、生きていくこと、ジェダイの習慣をひとつずつ捨てること。教えに、背くこと。  
新しい習慣を覚え、新しい繋がり方を知り、新しい言葉を話す。  
云わないことを知る。訊かないでいることを。  
本当の言葉を交わさないまま本当の心を知るのはなんて楽しくて、もどかしくて、かなしいんだろう。  
俺はだから、なんにも解ってないかも知れない。お前がなにを考えてるのか全く読み違えてるかも知れない。俺の眉間を小突き、子供のくせに皺ばかり作りやがって、と教えるお前のことなんか。カスミア、ジェイナス。  
「もっと良さそうな顔できないのか」  
不満に、それとも不安に顔が苦む。  
俺はそんなに皺ばかり寄せてるかな。気づかなかった。  
「ごめん……でも、気持ちいいよ、お前の……」  
優しく攪拌されて、くぐもった言葉は途切れた。云わなくていいことだった？ それとも云ったほうが？ ああ、でも、もう、俺は音だけで応える。これなら迷わない。きっと言葉ができる前からだって、伝えてきたんだから。  
微かな水の音。静寂の夜に閉ざされた俺たちの間にある水。  
分かち合うこと。与えること。与えられること。そうやって俺も産まれてきた？ 誰かが二人で隠された水を交換した？ 水がなくたって、交わることは出来る。誰かを虐げても。誰かを産まなくても。幸運なことに、俺たちの間には水があって、それは手足を温める熱と、形のない言葉と、言葉のない理解を生んだ。  
泡が立ち昇って消える。  
お前の手の強さが俺に針路をくれる。  
正しいか正しくないかなんてあとからしか解らない。  
質問の答えを知りたいなら自分で進むしかない。  
嘘をつき、欺き、盗む。生き残る。生きてさえいれば答えは見つかる、きっと。俺だけが生き残った意味が。お前の優しさの意味が。  
「ケイレブ」  
腰の緊張を抱えた脚で知った。  
抱きしめていたいのに、お前は大抵、それを許さないね。指を掴んで、組み敷いて、そこへキスするのを避けてるみたいだ。  
そうして欲しいのに。  
もっとお前に触れたいのに。  
確かめたいのに。  
でも、お前の手に掴まるのもきらいじゃないんだ。お前の長い三指に掴まれるのも。  
波の高低に合わせて伝えられるだろ？俺は、俺たちは、もうすぐ呑みこまれる。潮が満ちる。息継ぎみたいに互いの名を口にする。  
眉の間にキスされて、額をゆるめた。無意識のうちに、また皺を寄せていたんだ。  
甲高く響く弱さを突かれ硬く仰け反る。  
湧き出す音が連続して韻律を詠う。  
俺の血液、俺の脊髄、俺のフォース。  
瞬間に、集束する。  
連れて行く。  
連れて行かれる。  
俺の海に、お前の海が流れこむ。  
水から上がった魚みたいに俺たちは、口を開けて酸素を求めた。  
上下する胸が打ち寄せ合う。互いの首に濡れた息があたる。顔を傾け、こちらを見ると、カスミアは俺の前髪に手を入れて、撫でるように掻き上げた。  
引っかかっていただけの髪留めを取り、肩に手をまわす。強くでもなく弱くでもない抱擁が俺の胸を羽ばたかせる。  
どうしてもっと、折れるほど抱きしめない？お前はそうしたがってるのに。いつもそうだ。お前は手足を伸ばす自由を必ずくれる。  
それは正しくて、優しくて、すこし淋しかった。だから、何故と問う代わりにしがみつく。  
ぎゅうと力を入れると、カスミアは安心したように眼を伏せて、ゆっくり息を吐ききった。  
広い胸がへこみまた膨らんでゆくのを、俺は黙って確かめていた。  
  
了  


**Author's Note:**

> ２０１６１１０９


End file.
